<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I just have five rules by SlowPath</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877403">I just have five rules</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowPath/pseuds/SlowPath'>SlowPath</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Dan Howell, M/M, Sad, Slight Smut, Top Phil Lester, University, YouTube, YouTuber Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:27:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28877403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlowPath/pseuds/SlowPath</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil only had five rules for Dan if he wanted to be with him. Easy enough, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dan Howell/Phil Lester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I just have five rules</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they initially started seeing each other, Phil said he only had five rules. dan nodded quickly, not even bothering to listen to the rules Phil had. He was a horny 19 year old, what else could you except from him?</p><p>Phil noticed how eager dan was with his response, and sighted. <br/>“If you genuinely want this, I need you to be serious. Okay?”</p><p>dan saw the plea in Phil’s eyes and nodded.<br/>“Okay. Now what are the rules?”</p><p>Phil examined him over once more, making sure dan was really listening to him.<br/>“Rule number one, you’re allowed to live here with me, but once the lease runs out you will have to move out. Or if you graduate from the university, whichever comes first.”</p><p>dan knew this was coming. Phil had agreed to let him live with him in exchange for sexual pleasures. And hey, living rent free is the dream as a university student. dan was finally able to escape his family and start fresh.</p><p>“Rule number two, no meeting each others friends or family. I’m not here to be dragged along to family reunions.”</p><p>He was met with a curt nod, as not even dan was fond of those.</p><p>“Okay, good. Rule number three, our channels will be kept separate. No roommate tag or whatever. As far as our viewers know, we merely follow each other on Twitter.”</p><p>That caught dan off guard. He was kinda hoping they were going to produce videos together, as friends. Phil’s videos were always so entertaining and dan was hoping to get some of that energy to his channel aswell. </p><p>“Like, never? Not even as friends?” he asked.</p><p>Phil looked at him for a moment before replying: “Yes, never. This will be purely between us. I don’t want the viewers thinking something.”</p><p>dan sighted, but agreed. Damn. Well maybe he can pick up some tricks on the side. </p><p>Phil saw dan deflate a bit, but decided to keep going. <br/>“Rule number four, we will not be a couple. I won’t be taking you out, or cuddling you at night or anything like that. Got that?” </p><p>“Okay, understood. Will move out when the time comes, no meeting relatives, no appearing in each other videos and not a couple. What’s the last rule?”</p><p>Phil got quiet for a second, his smile gone. The last rule would be the easiest one, dan thought.<br/>“No kissing. Not even during sex.”</p><p>dan saw something flash in Phil’s eyes, but he wasn’t completely certain what it was. It was easier to agree than to start questioning such a unique request.<br/>“Okay. Understood.”</p><p>Phil flashed him a smile.<br/>“Good”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>